


Jeeves and the False Courage

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [29]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Proposals, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie needs a strengthening cocktail.  Jeeves is confused as to why.</p><p>Written for the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge: drugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and the False Courage

Reginald Jeeves considered the cocktail shaker thoughtfully. Should he drug the cocktail heavily or not at all? It would be interesting to see if it was merely the idea of a strengthening cocktail, rather than a pharmaceutical ingredient, that helped Bertram Wilberforce Wooster defend purple socks and revolting mustaches.  
  
“Sir, might I inquire why…” The question died on Reginald’s lips as the young master pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket with the hand that was not wielding a dozen roses.  
  
“I, ah, needed to screw myself up to ask you something…”  
  
“Oh, sir. The answer is yes.”


End file.
